When Snow Turns To Ice
by Loverofanime1324
Summary: Elsa has transferred from Neverglades to Everhills high school. Soon after Rapunzel and Merida follow suit. But Elsa has changed. She is estranged, pretentious, secretive and dating Pitch Black, the heir to Black industries. Anna is now on a mission with Punz, Mer, Jack, Flynn, and Hiccup to find out what happened at Neverglades Academy. Swearing and mild and very few sex scenes.
1. Concealing

Elsa

She walked through the hallways. The floors were linoleum and of a bluish white hue. The air was thick, cluttered with the voices of hundreds of students chatting and even more lockers opening and closing.

"Elsa!" Elsa turned around to see Anna, hand in hand, with her boyfriend, Kristoff, walking toward her. "We can show you where to find your schedule and your classes if you want."

Elsa turned around to face her sister, "That will not be necessary. I will see you at the end of the day."

"But I thought we could hang out and –" Anna's voice became more hesitant

"I said no." With that Elsa turned heel and walked away.

She could still hear Kristoff say, "What did we do?"

After about ten minutes she found the reception desk. "Hello, My name is Elsa Winters, the senior transfer, may I have my schedule?" She asked.

"Oh! Of course." The receptionist pulled out a manila folder and handed Elsa the colored paper inside it.

"You are Anna Winter's sister, right?"

"Yes, she is _my_ sister. " She corrected.

"Uh- well, I'm Ms. –"

"Excuse me. I have a rather pressing matter to attend to called classes. But rest assured, I expect we will be meeting again." She walked away and looked at the locker number searching for 104. After putting everything in the locker she looked at her schedule, first period class was Math.

Jack

He took his regular seat in the middle of the classroom. All of his fan girls were to the right and his friends to his left. He was waiting for Flynn to come but Jack knew the ladies' man was going to be late. He was always late. Hiccup was already sitting in his seat when a blonde haired girl walked in and sat behind Jack. A minute later, Flynn ran in, "Hey, that's my seat. "

The blonde did not look up. Instead she took out her copy of the math textbook and started skimming it.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I always sit here!" Flynn was clearly annoyed. Everyone turned to see was going on. Flynn was fairly popular and everyone wanted to get new dirt on him.

"Flynn, please find another seat. You and Mr. Frost are not attached at the hip. You will survive. Besides, you both will just snicker the entire class. And you young lady please introduce yourself to the class." Mr. North said as he walked through the door.

Jack watched the blonde stand up, "Hello, My name is Elsa Winters. Anna Winters is my sister. I previously attended a boarding school in Canada and due to family matters, or lack thereof, I have moved back home and will be attending school here. " Jack listened attentively. Elsa spoke slowly and her voice was soft yet cold. It was the voice of someone who was overly aware of what they were saying and how they were saying it. It was then that Jack decided Elsa Winters was an interesting person to make connections with. It's a good thing he knew her sister, Anna.

Rapunzel

"So! How is public school life, Elsa?" I tried to break the silence.

"Repulsive." Elsa replied without looking up. I feigned a laugh and took note of the mock gag Jack gave Flynn.

"Rapunzel. I was wondering why we see you and Merrida more often than Elsa?" Jack laughed. The question was innocent.

"I do not –"

"Here is a better question. Why is Merrida, here? Do you not spend the entirety of summer vacation in Scotland? Neverglades' school year does not begin until September 16." Elsa crossed a leg over the other. Her classic upper class move.

"Why don't you answer the question we are all wondering? Why the hell are you dressed like that? Because Rapunzel knows, I know, and you know. But your sister sure doesn't know. Heck! These boys should know before Frosty over here decides to spend the night in your bedroom. " Merrida laughed as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Shut up Merrida." Elsa warned. It was always like that. It started with Elsa's voice tensing up. Anna flinched at Elsa's words. Hiccup started to drink his water like he intended to drown himself in it.

"Seriously! You two don't even go to the same school anymore! Why the hell are you still listening to this guy!" I realized I had been holding my breathe the entire time.

"Fuck off, Merrida!" Elsa's outburst was unexpected. Even the uninterested Flynn looked up. Elsa cleared her throat, clearly trying to regain composure. "I do not tell you who to see. So do not tell me who can."

"See? You are his fucking lapdog. What? Did he tell you to wear that dress?" Merrida laughed.

"Okay! I think you need to stop there Merrida." I interrupted.

"Why? Because I'll get a bad rap? What time is he exceptin' you?"

"Oh gosh!" Elsa stood and ran out the room. "Anna I'll be back in a few hours."

"For God's sake. Hiccup, stop drinkin' an' take a breath, will ya?" Merida shouted.

…

Elsa

"I am late, I am sorry." Elsa ran to the red Porsche.

"Your hair is not straightened, darling." His teeth were perfectly white as usual as he smiled his golden smile.

"I know. I am sorry. I was in a hurry. " She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"It is fine, love. Perfectly alright." His hands wrapped around her waist as he aggressively pulled her body to his. Elsa took a deep breath as his lips covered hers. She could immediately feel his tongue against her lips asking for entry which she gave . _This is the man I fell in love with. _Suddenly he pulled away. All she saw was his hand raised and then she was on the ground. "It is alright as long as you do not _disobey_ me next time."

"Pitch. I-" He grabbed Elsa by the hair and lifted her to her feet.

"Continue. What were you going to say to me? " He pulled Elsa's head back so she could hardly swallow.

"I am sorry. I love you, Pitch. I will not disobey you next time." The pain was worse now. She didn't want to. Crying was a sign of weakness. But her body would not listen to her and slowly but surely tears started to hang off the tips of her eyelashes, threatening to fall.

"Good." He let go and pulled Elsa into a tight embrace. "This whole charade has put me in a bitter mood. I guess we will have to postpone our date until Saturday. Goodnight, love. Oh! Remember to clean yourself up before you return home, your cheek is red. And stop crying. It's unbecoming. Remember conceal, do not feel." With that the red Porsche came to life and drove of.

Elsa touched her cheek gently. "Right, conceal do not feel," And she walked home.

…

Rapunzel 

"There goes Pitch's Bitch – "

"Don't call her that Mer!"

"Why not? She thinks just because she is dating Pitch Black that she can act all high and mighty. They're probably doing it right now."

"Merrida! I know you don't mean that!" It hurt. _There's our friendship in a few crude sentences by Merrida. This is all because of Pitch._

"Wait! Elsa is dating Pitch Black? Like THE Pitch Black? As in the hot son of Peter Black?" Anna's eyes were practically sparkling. Kristoff looked slightly pissed off and the other boys were watching everything unfold silently.

"Yeah. Him. And now Elsa –"

"Stop talking about me while I'm away." Elsa looked frazzled, slightly sick to the stomach. She moved to get a cup of water. But her hand never moved from her cheek.

"Woah. Was that an actually conjunction?" Merrida sneered.

Elsa slammed down the cup. "You know what Merrida? I am sick and tired of your bullshit. You are the one who ruins everything." She used her other hand to pour more water revealing the mark on her cheek.

"Elsa. What happened between you and Pitch?" I walked over to my friend and tried to put a hand on her shoulder but Elsa slapped it away. "You can talk to me if-"

"Pitch got angry because of her." Elsa pointed at Merrida. "That is all you need to know."

"He hit you didn't he?" _I know he did. _

"Conceal, don't feel. You know how it goes. " Elsa said softly as she strode up the stairs

Jack 

I watched at the platinum blonde girl blush. It was obvious she had been hit now. Her skin was so pale I could see the impression of every finger on her cheek. Her eyes were tinted red and her braided hair was in tangles around her shoulder. She was hit and she was crying and for some reason she was hiding that from her friends and sister. This entire time she put up this inpenetratable wall but all I could see was how vulnerable she was.

"Conceal, don't feel. You know how it goes." Elsa walked up the stairs after that. I realized I had been staring at her the throughout the entire exchange.

"You realized what you were doing yet?" Flynn smirked.

"I don't know what you mean." I took a sip.

"You were checking her out dude. "

"Why don't you shut up and bother Hiccup about his crush on Merrida."

Hiccup started coughing on my other side as Flynn pounced on his new target.

I took another sip. Conceal, don't feel. That sounded familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>This fanfic won't have a strict or hardcore schedule in terms of updates. I tried that once and I was never able to stick to the schedule. But my goal is post a new chapter atleast every 2 weeks and at worse once a month. I hope y'all liked the first chapter. I love Jelsa!<strong>

**-Loverofanime1324**


	2. Pitch

Elsa

Elsa stood in her full-length mirror and looked at herself. She wore a long blue skirt with a plain, white, long sleeve, button down shirt. She wore plain blue Mary Janes with a pair of white socks. As usually her platinum blonde hair was in its French braid, which hung over her shoulder. Lastly she had applied a small amount of concealer to cover her bruised cheek. For once a sense of joy passed over her. As long as no boys talked to her, this day would go by without a hitch.

And then Elsa heard the a car horn from outside her window. Peaking through the shades, she saw Kristoff, Flynn, Jack, and Hiccup leaning against a silver minivan. "Hey, Anna, hurry it up!" Flynn shouted through cupped hands.

Elsa's spirits immediately plummeted to the ground. She took a deep breath and marched out of her bedroom like a Trojan heading to war.

Kristoff

"Hey, Elsa! How was your –" Kristoff's words slowly faded away as he watched the cold woman silently walk past him to the minivan.

He turned to his girlfriend, "That is my car, right?"

"Right." Anna smiled.

"And I am the one giving _everyone_ a ride to school, right?"

"Right."

"So Elsa should at least thank me or something for my courteousness, ri-"

"Wrong. A sweet gesture directed at my sister is expected if you are dating me. " Anna smiled and kiss Kristoff on the cheek.

Jack

Elsa was already seating in the van when Jack decided to take his seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Elsa said. Her gaze was still fixated at something outside the window but it was clear who she was talking to.

"Uh… I'm sitting down?" Man any future plans he made to flirt with her were sure to be foiled if she acted this uninterested in him all the time. _What if she actually is uninterested? __**Not with my devilish looks**__. It's probably your lack of modesty that's a turn off for her. _

"Did you hear me? Anna must sit there." This time Elsa turned around and looked squarely into Jack's eyes. Automatically he blushed.

He quickly pulled out a book and pretended to skim it, in an attempt to regain his calm, suave personality. "Well, I sit here everyday. So it looks like you are stuck with me."

"Absolutely not. Move. Now."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to walk to school. Now move. "

"No. I just sat down. Just leave through your door."

"My side opens into the street. I want to get out on the sidewalk."

"Why are you acting like a spoiled brat?"

"Why are you acting like a stubborn adolescent?"

At this point Elsa and Jack were face to face. At once Elsa realized what was going on, she quickly shoved Jack out the door. Jack looked at her from the ground. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her hair slightly frayed as she walked away.

"Elsa! Where are you going?" Anna yelled ready to take off after her sister.

"To school." Elsa said loudly without turning around.

"But I wanted you to meet some more friends on the way."

"I have met enough friends!" And then Elsa was gone.

Anna

"Dude, your sister is weird." Flynn laughed from the backseat.

"No she's not! She's just misunderstood. " Anna spat.

"Yeah, Flynn. Obviously, something was going on in her old school, that we don't know about." Kristoff said. Anna smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek for backing her up.

"I think it has to do with that 'Pitch' guy." It was the first thing Hiccup said. He was the observant one of the group.

"Heh, Why do you say that?" Jack sneered.

"The way her demeanor changed when Merida brought him up. How disheveled she looked when she came back from her date, which was rather short. I mean, she came back within half an hour. Besides if what Merida said is true, the guy sounds more than a little aggressive."

"All I hear is Merida this, Merida that." Jack teased. Hiccup turned red. Jack smiled. Even Anna could hear something off with Jack. He was trying to cover up with his usual sarcastic remarks but she noticed the lingering glances directed to Elsa.

Hiccup

" Hey, Anna, did you tell Flynn and Hiccup about your cousin and her friend." Kristoff said quickly.

"What about them?" Flynn said, his head perking up with interest. He beat Hiccup to the question.

"Oh! They are transferring to our school tomorrow!" Anna clapped with excitement.

Hiccup choked on his saliva. "They are coming to Everhills High School?" He could barely speak the words through his coughs.

"Yes, Hiccup, unless you go to a different school. What I want to know is why your sister, your cousin, and Merida couldn't transfer at a better time. " Jack jumped in.

"Well. Elsa came to deal with mom and dad's burial. And Rapunzel wanted to get closer with Elsa now that Pitch isn't around. And Merida stays with Punz so there you go." Anna said. Though Hiccup could see the cogs turning in her head. It was clear she slowly confusing herself to more she spoke.

Anna

"Yes. The party is tomorrow?" Anna heard Elsa say. She was sitting at the end of the table farthest away from everyone else.

"No. There is no problem. I was just supposed to hang out with Anna and her friends." The table went silent as Elsa mentioned the group.

"Anna? She is my sister." Elsa laughed lightly.

"Really? I did tell you about her though." Elsa looked up at Anna suddenly. Anna felt a little sad. It wasn't just that Elsa didn't tell Anna of her secret boyfriend; but she also neglected to brag about having an awesome sister to Pitch. "No, I do not think that is a good idea- but – nonono you do not have to." There was a pause. Elsa turned to the rest of the group. "Um, Pitch would like to introduce himself." Elsa put the phone in the middle of the table as a rather dark and sensual voice leaked from it.

"Hello, Anna. You have probably heard of me, I am Pitch Black, the son of Peter Black the founder of Black Enterprises. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if I could steal your enchanting sister on Saturday. " Anna felt a shiver run down my spine.

Kristoff

Kristoff immediately became alert. Pitch sounded like shady guy, used to manipulating girls into dating him and then tossing them away. Just. Like. Hans.

Anna started to tense up. "Uh- um – Well, what about that. I wanted to introduce her to some friends and go to the –"

"You see, what Elsa and I have is rather special and requires a considerate amount of time to be spent by each other's side. So in fact whatever you have planned with your friends can be postponed to Sunday." The voice clearly made Anna feel uneasy_. I don't care how rich this guy is, but something was wrong with him_. Meanwhile, Elsa was squirming nervously.

"No! I've already bought the movie tickets and everything. Besides –"

"Elsa, dearest, please explain to your incompetent sister that –"

"You will not talk to my girlfriend like that. You sound like a spoiled brat. We have plans already, dude. You can have your stupid date with Elsa on Sunday." All Kristoff saw was red. Who does this guy think he is? Anna mouthed a "thank you" to her boyfriend. Flynn smiled. Hiccup sat wide-eyed at the phone expecting Pitch to yell back a response. However, Jack could not contain his laughter. But, Elsa let out a tiny sob.

Flynn

Of course Jack couldn't hold it in. The classic troublemaker. But all laughter ceased when that tiny cry escaped Elsa's mouth.

"Elsa." Pitch said from the phone. Anna looked at Elsa worriedly.

"Yes, Pitch?" Her voice was barely audible.

"You told me you went to an all girls school." If possible, Pitch's voice got even colder.

"Did I? I do not re-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME." Elsa flinched and everyone else's eyes widened. At this point the table next to us turned to see what the ruckus was about. But they saw no fighting so they paid us no mind and went back to their lunches. "I told you, I did not want you around any other boys."

"Pitch-"

"And now you are going to movies with them? Do you know what that means?"

"I do not want to-"

"Anna, dearest? I will agree to move my date with Elsa till Sunday under one condition. I want the house for just Elsa and I. Understood? Elsa, love? Sunday. 12. Wear the pink dress. And this time I want your hair straightened. Understood? I do not want to see a single curl. If I do, I will do a lot more that just hit you." Then the phone went dead. Flynn looked around at everyone. Anna continued to look at her sister. Kristoff was glaring at Elsa's phone. Hiccup was trying to eat the entirety of his sandwich in one bite.

"Dude, take a breath. I know you tend to shove things in your mouth when you're nervous but your are going kill yourself." Flynn advised Hiccup.

"Elsa-" Anna started.

"I am going to the bathroom to freshen up." Elsa voice was monotone. No one could tell what she was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>I was experimenting with writing in first person and realized that I'm terrible at it. So I am just going to keep everything in in third person and state the character's thoughts in italics. I hope everyone enjoys:)<strong>

**-Loverofanime1324**


	3. Alone

"So… How are your classes?" Rapunzel spoke up. It was her first day at school. She had been debriefed before walking to the building. Apparently, Elsa was more secluded than anyone even thought possible and she refused to speak to anyone in a pleasant tone.

"You know how my classes are. We are in almost all the same ones. And you would agree they are all subpar compared to Neverglades but it could be worse." Elsa said as she stared at her tray. "Is there a vegan option?"

Anna shrugged and looked to Kristoff,who said, "Yeah, but you'd have to pay extra."

Elsa ignored Kristoff and stared at Anna who repeated what her boyfriend had just said.

"Are you still continuing to ignore guys? Pitch isn't here you know. Feel free to _let loose_." Merida said as she crammed a fork of mysterious meat-veggie mix in her mouth. She had also been debriefed. However, unlike the rest of the group, she looked at Pitch's outburst in a positive light.

"Except that guy, Hans, is currently video chatting with Pitch right now, under the guise of playing a video game. And other there, " Elsa pointed to a middle aged woman, "Grothel, is Pitch's new agent and is currently taken down some very detailed notes. So no I will not be 'letting loose' anytime soon. And-"

"Wait. You know Hans!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, he is very good friend of mine. I usually spent time with him and Pitch when over the holidays."

"Woah woah woah. You were spending all the holidays, these past two years, with Pitch and Hans instead of us?" Rapunzel asked. It was clear that she didn't want to believe what was inevitably true.

"We are not going in to this right now." Elsa got up and walking into the empty courtyard. Anna and Rapunzel were close behind, followed by Jack, Kristoff, and Flynn. Merida stayed behind to finish her meal.

"Mer. We should follow them. "

"Why? We all know what Punz said is true."

"Because we are the only two who are able to stop the fight that will happen in no more than 10 minutes. "

"No." Merida moved on to drink some tea.

"I won't play Dungeons and Dragons with you tonight if you don't."

"Oh c'mon. I-"

"Merida!"

"Fine." Merida pouted and shimmed out of her seat.

Elsa

Her patience was slowly diminishing as she realized she was being followed by, well, everyone.

"What do you want from me?!" Elsa spun around.

"The truth!" Rapunzel marched up to Elsa.

"Why does it matter?"

Rapunzel glared at Elsa. "Because you left Anna to celebrate her birthday, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, _everything _alone. Not to mention you spent it with playboy Hans and douchebag Pitch. Do you know how Anna felt? If this group wasn't around do you realize Anna would be leading a very lonely life? Of course this matters!"

"And what about me! Who was there for me! Mom and Dad wanted me to go to stupid Neverglades and I asked you all to go with me so I wouldn't be alone. And you all said no! You said the weather was too cold, the schoolwork was hard, and you guys didn't know anyone! Well guess who had to suffer through that?"

"Don't give us that Els. Rapunzel and Merida went to Neverglades to make sure you weren't lonely anymore!" Flynn yelled.

"Yeah ANYMORE! I was all by myself for a whole year! I didn't decide to leave Anna alone with Mom and Dad that first year! They had no money! That's why they left earlier this year. They were going to visit other family members and ask for money. They couldn't afford to bring me back home. Do you know what its like to spend winter vacation in Canada, in Neverglades, with no friends, no family, and no money? It's hell!" Elsa started to walk away again.

"Elsa! You could have called or something! I would have gone up to visit!" Anna cried out.

Elsa lost it. "You aren't listening to me! You all never listen to me! There was no money for you to come visit me! And you have to pay for a call back to the States! Now why would I waste the only money I had for dinner on a phone call home? And then I figured 'hey I'm in Canada at this expensive school no one would care if I just died right? It would be less for mom and dad to pay for. You all sure as hell didn't seem like you cared."

"We cared, Elsa. That's why we came!" Merida stepped forward.

"After a year! What was I supposed to do for that whole year?"

"Make friends! That's what normal human beings do; they make friends!" Merida yelled.

"With who? The heiresses or the foreign diplomats' children? Because their idea of 'hanging out' was jumping on an expensive jet and flying to Moracco."

"Why didn't you at least hang out with US when we did come!"

"Because I had Pitch-"

"Pitch is a horrible person! He was cruel to all those people at school. He talked to Anna like dirt and –"

"I don't care!" Elsa laughed. "Because no matter how horrible he is, he was there for me when you guys weren't. He was the one who helped to release the tied off funds Mom and Dad had in Black Industries. He-"

Rapunzel's eyes flared. "He treated you like a dog –"

"I was going to jump!" Elsa cut off Rapunzel. "I was going to jump off a twenty six story building. I would have landed in the courtyard where everyone was hanging out. I spent the entire day up on that roof, debating jumping or not. I spent the entire day, from 1 am to 8pm. And only Pitch noticed I was missing. He looked for me. And he took care of me after that. "

"…Stupid…" Flynn mumbled.

"What?" Elsa spun around to look at Flynn. "What did you say?"

"I said you were stupid to thinking of jumping. Don't you know how much these girls care about you? How much we all did? So what, you got sent to boarding school and couldn't return home. It happens all the time. Your had Anna, your mother, your dad –"

"He's not my dad!" Elsa yelled. She felt the anger coursing through her veins. She wanted to punch something or just break something. "Mom had an affair! I'm not Anna's sister. And dad wasn't my dad. And guess how I found out? I found out on the drive to Neverglades. Mom told dad and me. And he lost it. He said we were having money issues and since I wasn't his actual daughter, he wouldn't waste more money on me. He was going to leave me in Neverglades to rot. And then they drove off. " Elsa smiled. "And the entire time I was getting all these emails from you all. All of you were hanging out at the amusement park and laughing. And there was sad little me, stuck in Canada.

"You could've -"

"Shut it, Hiccup. I don't want to hate you too. It's fine. It's okay. I'm the one at fault here. It's all my fault. I'm wrong. It's useless trying to speak up. Just – just don't try to break Pitch and me up. It's clear he is the only one in this damn world that actually listens to the words coming out of my mouth."

"Elsa." Anna reached for her sister. But Elsa was already gone. No one noticed Jack slowly take off after Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone! I hope you liked the chapter. I really wanted a moment for Elsa to just yell at everyone for a really long time and it was awesome to write. You all know Jelsa is going to happen. But I'm going to ease into it. Please leave reviews so I know how to better the story!<strong>

**-Loverofanime1324**


	4. Bonds

Jack

"Elsa! Wait up!" Jack ran after the girl who had moved amazingly fast in the short amount of time. Elsa slowed a bit, however never stopped. She was ignoring him. Again. That was to be expected though. Jack stood in the middle of that argument feeling a slight bit awkward and confused. He had only joined the group a year ago and was not aware of what had transpired when Elsa first went to Neverglades. In fact, the group hardly talked about Elsa at all. He only knew her mainly from the family photos littered throughout Anna's house.

Jack stopped walking as he realized he had lost Elsa while lost in thought. "Fuck!" A female voice yelled from around the corner. Jack moved toward it. There stood Elsa. She was hunched, over cradling her hand, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Sometime during the argument, Elsa's exasperated hand gestures caused her hair to fall loose from her braid and land curled around her shoulders. Her long skirt had magically drifted above her knees due to her running and speed walking. _She looks pretty. __**Yeah pretty hot.**__ I'm a douche for thinking that right now. __**Right you are, Jackie boy.**_ Jack shook his head, trying to regain his focus.

"Uh… Are you alright?" Jack moved forward.

"Do I look 'alright' to you?" Elsa snapped.

"Well- no I was- "

"Just prying into my business. Just like everyone else in this damned school." Elsa narrowed her gaze at Jack.

"Hey, look, Miss Too –Important–To–Hold–A-Civilized-Conversation, I was just asking to be nice. Cuz that what people do, we try to be nice. No need to be so snappy." Jack fired back.

Elsa's expression softened, "Yeah, well you heard Merida. People usually make friends too. That's makes the second thing I've failed at in my life." Elsa leaned against the wall behind her and lowered herself to the ground. "Are you staying or leaving? I don't like it when people stand above me."

"I'm staying." Jack walked to the wall and noticed a chipped brick. "Did you do this?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to stop talking to me now?" Jack sat down.

"Yep."

"Because your boyfriend doesn't want you talking to other guys?"

"Partially."

"What is the other part?" Jack scooted next to the blonde.

"I'm really tired." Elsa leaned her head on Jack's shoulder.

Automatically he tensed up. _What the heck do I do?__** Well if you were acting normally you would make a move.**__ She broke a brick with her fist; I don't want to see what she will do to my face. __**Wow! Now, you're scared of the hot chick with the powerful boyfriend and bad temper?**_

"Uh- your boyfriend flipped out just knowing you were talking to a guy. I'm pretty sure leaning your head on me is worse than that." Jack looked down to Elsa with just his eyes making sure not to move his shoulder. Elsa didn't respond. "He- hey, are you sleeping?" No response. "We have class in like 10 minutes I think –"

"For a supposed player, you really know how to ruin a nice moment. But you're right." Elsa picked up her head and her forehead collided with Jack's chin as his body had frozen due to nervousness. "Ah!" She cried in pain. At that point, her eyes were level with Jack's and he could see her face perfectly for once. Her long hair seemed to frame her face perfectly. Looking beneath her blond locks, Jack could see her eyes were a shocking blue. He searched his mind for an appropriate adjective and came short. Instead he took in her long, pale eyelashes. Her nose was short and cute, her mouth small but full and pink. Actually, the shade of pink was similar to the shade her cheeks were turning.

When Jack realized this he smirked.

Elsa 

She automatically let out groan of disgust. "There's the lady killer attitude I heard of." She stood up quickly. Dusting off her skirt and lowered it to its original length. "Thanks for the company, but as you know, I have a boyfriend so adieu, Jack Frost."

Elsa could hear him about to say something but he stopped when she said his name. "You know…" Elsa walked away briskly before he could hear the rest of the words coming from his mouth. She was moving toward the secluded bathroom but the sports field. She silently cursed herself to losing her hair tie when her hair came loose. She wasn't comfortable asking some random classmate for a new hair tie, which meant she'd have to spend the rest of the day with her hair out. That was exactly what Pitch didn't want. It seemed this day was filled with actions that contradicting Pitch's wishes: talking to Flynn, eating with the boys, talking to Jack, leaning her head on his shoulder, liking how his shoulder felt under her head. Soon Elsa's thoughts were all about Jack.

She could only think of Jack's face up close. What she liked most was his hair. For the first time, she met someone who was blonder than her. And his eyes, he had icy blue eyes. They were captivating to say the least. She could stare in them forever. In the sunlight, they were so blue they could be white. His silver eyelashes only helped to make his sexy smirk more irresistible. His lips. Elsa shook her head. There is no way she would think about those lips. That would lead to thoughts about kissing him and that would make her unfaithful to Pitch. _But kissing him would be nice.__** Especially since he's probably had tons of experience. **__Pitch has experience…__** But is he Jack Frost?**__ I have a boyfriend. __**Who you could dump for Jack Frost.**_

Elsa kicked the wall. There went her thoughts, getting out of control again. It was absurd. She could never leave Pitch, not for silver haired, charismatic Jack Frost, not even if she wanted to. Did she want to?

…

Kristoff

"I'm going after her." Anna said as soon as Elsa marched off.

"No." Kristoff held back Anna from behind.

"She is my sister and I'm going to lose her again." Anna struggled against Kristoff's sturdy arm around her waist.

"You aren't going to lose her."

"Yes I am! She is going to leave again! And this time it's going to be forever and I'm going to be sisterless and Pitch and Hans will –" Kristoff swept Anna into a kiss, cutting off her sentence.

"Guys get a room." Flynn snapped clearly still annoyed about the argument. He walked away with the remaining group.

Kristoff and Anna stood in place. When they broke apart Kristoff whispered to her, "Not this time. Elsa is not going anywhere this time.

"Do you think what she said was true?" Anna said quietly.

Kristoff knew exactly what she meant. "I don't know, but blood or not you two will always be sisters. You look out for each other."

"Not anymore." Anna looked crestfallen. Kristoff could see it. It was the separation, the silence that worried Anna. She couldn't help Elsa if, the blonde remained quiet. And that's all Anna wanted to do, help. That is what made her loveable and sweet. It was exactly the reason why she should never have to suffer.

"Let's go, little booger." Kristoff grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Anna looked up at him. Her eyes were first sad and then flared with annoyance. "Did you just call me booger?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kristoff smiled as Anna closed her fingers over his hand.

Flynn

He was fired up and ready to go. Elsa was finally managed to turn Rapunzel against her. The one loyal friend she had and Elsa managed to push her away too. He walked through the hallway briskly. He understood Elsa has had a rough life but there were other people with lives around her as well. Particularly Rapunzel, who was the most upbeat, happy, excitable, fun loving – He realized his thoughts were drifting again.

Then he saw Rapunzel sitting in one of the classrooms. She was sniffling and frantically digging in her backpack.

"Looking for one of these?" Flynn produced a packet of tissues from his pocket.

"My hero." Rapunzel gave a watery smile and blew her nose. "Why aren't you with the boys."

"Well… Kristoff is making out with Anna right now, Hiccup is following Merida around like always and Jack – I actually don't know where Jack is." Flynn squatted in from of Rapunzel's desk and looked up at her. His face contorted while he delved into deep thought.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel looked over the table.

"I thinking of ways to cheer you up."

"Getting Elsa to let us into her little bubble and see Pitch for who –"

"I don't want to talk about them." Flynn groaned.

"Why not. Elsa is our friend! And we all care about her. Make perhaps not Jack yet. But he will!" Rapunzel frowned.

"I care about you a lot more."

Flynn smirked as he saw Rapunzel blush. "Not this…"

"Not what?"

"The flirting. I turned you down already remember? In sohpmore year?"

"That was different." Flynn stood up. Something within him stirred. He felt… severely unhappy.

"How was it different? I would've been another one of your many conquests. Speaking of which who are you dating right now?" Rapunzel said, shyly looking up.

"I'm not dating anyone right now." Rapunzel screwed up her face in disbelief.

"Who did you last date then?"

"Aurora."

"You mean the girl you asked out 2 minutes after you asked me?"

"Exactly the girl." Flynn smirked. He could see the thoughts go through Rapunzel's head. He could see she was started understand what was going on.

"But you both broke up two weeks later. You've been single for an entire year? That's not what the rumors say."

"You'd be supposed how easily I could start up a rumor. I didn't know you listen for news about me." Flynn's smirk deepened when he saw Rapunzel's cheeks turn a deep shade of red now. She stood up and moved away from Flynn. Actually she moved to the complete opposite side of the room.

"I don't. Not often." The last part was start under her breath. Flynn felt something swell within him as he took a step forward.

"Do you know why we broke up?"

"No…"

"Because she realized that my eyes and thoughts were always elsewhere." Flynn took another step.

"Yeah, Kori Anders, Ariel, Jasmine…" With each name Flynn took another step forward.

"No. I was looking at you." Rapunzel realized he was blocking her exit and was intentionally looking everywhere but at Flynn. "I love you, Rapunzel." He came up close. So close Flynn could feel her breath on his collar bone.

Rapunzel turned her head away from him. "And you love me. Don't you?" Flynn smirked as Rapunzel tried to get away. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back against the wall.

Rapunzel 

Her heart would not stop beating. Rapunzel felt the urge to run away before Flynn could hear it. But he pushed her up against the wall. Each of his hands held hers against the wall. And he moved in and whispered in her ear. " Don't you think we would look cute together?"

Before she could respond he kissed her. Rapunzel was caught off guard. She expected the kiss to be rough, passionate. But Flynn was surprisingly gentle. She could feel the desperation he had. He wanted her to _feel _how much he loved her. He quickly let go of her hands and placed his on her waist very gently, very lightly. _Can I trust him? I don't want to fight this anymore. __**So don't. **_

Rapunzel wrapped her hands around Flynn's neck to deepen the kiss. Rapunzel smiled as she felt Flynn stiffen up and slowly pull away.

"Does that mean – "

"Yes? I suppose it does. " Rapunzel answered.

"Wait. Yes, that you think we'd look good together? Or yes, that you love me?" Rapunzel laughed. She had never seen Flynn so frazzled. He ran his hand through his hair and slouched a bit clearly debating the matter in his head.

"Yes for both." Rapunzel kissed him on the cheek and walked over the door and closed it.

…

Elsa

Elsa looked down at her phone. She had a new email from Hans and instantly downloaded the attachment.

_I hope you had fun today. At least it certainly seemed like it. _

_P.s. I already sent this to Pitch. _

_Your Friend, Hans_

She opened the attachment. Elsa didn't even have to look at it to know what it was. Elsa ran out of the room to find Hans.

Jack

He walked into the science lab and found a little white phone with blue snowflakes on it. Whoever it belonged to left it there unlocked and Jack took a peek. On the screen was a picture of Elsa with her head rested on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Jack was looked down at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm bringing in the other characters now! And next chapter will have some Mericup! I hope everyone liked it! Please review :)<strong>

**- Loverofanime1324**


	5. Secrets

Elsa 

"Hans!" Elsa ran down hallways, looked in classrooms, opened closets. But Hans Westerguard was nowhere to be found. Elsa decided to take a temporary break from her mission and walk into the nearest bathroom.

Still panicked she pushed opened the door too hard and it slammed against a wall with a _THUD_!

"Oh!" Elsa heard from one of the stalls. Suddenly, a girl emerged from one; frantically straighten her skirt and re-buttoning her shirt. Elsa could see a golf ball shaped hickey on the girls inner thigh as the girl scrambled out the door.

She turned to the stall, "Hans, we need to talk."

"Elsa, dear, how did you know it was me?" Hans stepped out of the stall with a devious smirk on his face.

"Why would you send that picture to Pitch! Why did you even take the picture?" Elsa yelled. Then, she realized screaming and carrying on would not get her anywhere. The picture was already sent and Pitch was probably furious.

"Now, now, Snow Queen, let's civil shall we? Do I need to ask my question over again? How did you know it was me in the stall?" Hans said lightly. He had slowly taken out his cell phone. Elsa knew what he was conveying. There were more pictures, probably a lot worse than the original.

"Pitch told me you like to give your… lovers' hickeys on their inner thigh but you always made them too big to be discreet."

"Good girl." He gave a dazzling smile. "Now to the matter of business. As of late, I have been very unhappy. Do you know why?"

"You were dumped by one of your many girlfriends?"

"Precisely. However, this one would have been particularly interesting to... play with. And the break up was rather public to say the least. She was –"

"Why is this important? Why does it matter if she broke up with you? That does not explain why you sent the picture!" Elsa took a step forward.

"I think it does. My reputation took a hit after students found out excitable, gullible, ditzy Anna Winters dumped me. "

"You dated my sister?" Elsa felt something roll over in the pit of her gut. _Why would Anna date Hans Westerguard? __**Why would Hans Westerguard date Anna?**_

"Now. That is an incorrect statement. I merely meant to sleep with her and break her heart to bring you back to Everhills. It's actually funny thinking about it now. While listening to that nasty argument by the sport field, earlier, I realized you would never have returned to Everhills just for you poor, little sister. Oh, sorry, half sister."

"Why did you want me here?" Elsa knew Westerguard was having fun stringing her along. "And if you don't tell me why right now, I will leave."

"Well, I thought it was obvious. I'm sorry if I have frustrated you, Elsa." Hans backed her up to the sinks and started twirling her hair around his middle finger. "For a while I've wanted to see what you would be like in bed."

"Y- you like me?"

"No. I want to sleep with you and broadcast it to world. Do you know how pissed Pitch would be?"

"That's why you sent the picture? To upset him?" Elsa yanked her hair from Hans grasp.

"Yep." He grinned.

"And you have more?" Hans opened his phone and scrolled for a few seconds. Then, he showed Elsa picture. Jack and Elsa's faces were close. In fact, so close their noses were practically touching. Both were blushing. Jack was smiling and Elsa looked down, clearly embarrassed. It looked as if they had just kissed.

A sob escaped Elsa's mouth as she started to breath heavily in an attempt to prevent tears from coming to her ears.

Hans quickly grabbed Elsa's waist and pulled her to him, his mouth next to her ear. "Now, if you sleep with me, this picture will disappear. I would not mind doing it right here, actually."

Suddenly, a feeling of utter disgust filled Elsa. She whirled around a slapped Hans across the face. "You sicken me. "

Hans started to laugh. "Either way, I win." Elsa watched hopelessly as he tapped the send button. _He's a monster. __**So's Pitch.**__ No._

Elsa ran out of the bathroom looking for an isolated place. She looked at her watch. She was already 20 minutes late to Chem. " Ooff!" She ran into someone. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just –" Elsa was already crying and she hated herself for it. Before, she could make even more of a fool of herself she started to run back in the opposite direction.

"Elsa!" The person grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards. She looked up it was Jack.

Jack

"What's wrong?" He was learning from his mistakes. She was clearly not okay.

"Let me go." Elsa tugged against his grip. Jack looked at her sadly.

"Why? Don't friends tell each other stuff?" Jack tried again to get the girl to open up.

"Jack we both know you have no intentions to be just friends." Elsa snapped. Jack felt a pain in his chest. More tears fell and she dipped her head in an attempt to hide them. Jack released her wrist.

He realized she would only open up when she wanted to. He couldn't make her. Instead of firing back he just smiled softly. "I'm always available if you want to talk." Then he walked away, but not before he saw Elsa collapse to the ground in sobs.

…

Anna

The sun was bright. The birds were chirping. And Happy Feet 2 was finally out in theatres. Anna was upbeat and ready to take on the day. She was determined for this Saturday to go by peacefully, and happily, with no fights. Jumping out of bed she ran to the bathroom to get ready.

…

She was ready in 30 minutes flat and ran to Elsa's bedroom. Anna knocked on the door in a cute rhythm. "Elsa are you ready?"

The door slowly opened and there stood Elsa in a pale pink dress. It fell right above her knees and modestly dipped at her cleavage. The sleeves were short and around her waist was a light brown belt. The entire assemble was completed by small white heels.

"You straightened your hair?" Anna said. She had a feeling this dress should be reminding her of something.

"Yes." That was the first word Anna heard from her sister since the argument yesterday. Even if it was one word, it was still comforting.

"Well, you didn't have to get all dressed up but it's cute!" Anna said. She was going to say more but the doorbell rang. Anna's attention was captured and she ran down the stairs like a little girl on Christmas Day. Opening the door, she saw the entire group Merida, Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Kristoff. "Elsa they're here!" Anna yelled and grabbed a small backpack with her wallet from the livingroom couch.

Anna watched as Elsa slowly walked down the stairs. "Unfortunately, I need to meet up with Pitch today so I can not go to the movies with you. "

"No! We have been over this. Pitch promised that I would get to hang out with you today!" Anna yelled. She was sick and tired of her feelings being taken for granted. So what, she just wanted to go to movies. But going to the movies with her sister for time in forever meant a lot to her.

"Plans change, Anna. Besides, he is already here." Elsa showed Anna her text messages.

"Have a great time. And could I have the house until 4?"

Anna knew there was no point in fighting back. And she remembered her earlier goal. Today would go perfectly. "I'll see you at 4."

Merida

No one noticed Merida leave a small camera on the kitchen table. The small dispute gave her enough time to turn it toward the living room. _You can't protect him forever, Elsa. _

Elsa 

She watched as the group walked away. Elsa desperately wanted to call them back and tell them to stay with her, protect her. But she knew what would happen if she did. She did not return to Everhills to ruin someone's life, which is what would happen if they got in Pitch Black's way.

She started to close the door when she saw Pitch. He greeted Anna and her friends as they walked away. Elsa noticed Pitch went the extra mile to shake hands with Jack. Something broke inside her. Elsa started to back up from the door. But Pitch could already see her. She instead rushed to close and lock the door, but Pitch was faster.

The door slammed open and Elsa was already halfway up the stairs. "Get your ass back here." He pulled her backwards by her hair. Elsa squirmed in his grip, the pain already bringing tears to her eyes. _I should give up. It's my fault for getting myself into this situation. I deserve whatever happens. __**It's my fault. **_

Elsa stopped fighting back. "What is his name?" Pitch whispered in her ear.

"Pitch, I –"

"WHAT IS HIS NAME?" Pitch slapped Elsa. She fell into the small table next to the sofa. The glass top fell off as Elsa landed it on it. When she got back up, a glass shard grazed her right temple leaving a scratch that had already started to bleed profusely.

"I do not want them to get hurt." Pitch started walked toward her. "They are not my friends. They are my sister's friends. I do not want her to be upset because her friends were hurt and – "

Pitch grabbed Elsa by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom. It was clear which was hers. Anna's room was filled with posters of pop stars and movies. " The only person you should be worried about is me." Pitch slammed the door.

...

Anna

"Well, I'm home now. You guys can head home." Anna walked up the stairs of her house. She would never admit that she secretly did not want to be alone in the house with Elsa.

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to see if Elsa is home first. And if she isn't, I'll will wait for her with you." Kristoff walked up the stairs.

"You really don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" Kristoff playfully jabbed Anna's arm and she let out a giggle.

"Well, I'll stick around as well. It could be like an awesome sleepover. Without the sleepover part." Rapunzel said as she stood hand in hand with Flynn.

"You better have food." Flynn warned.

"Yeah! And then you can tell us about how you two got together. " Jack teased. Flynn and Rapunzel turned red. Flynn more so, his ears turning scarlet.

"I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys later." Merida walked away before waiting for a reply.

"You know Merida. I'll go with her. I promise she will be cheerful in the morning." Hiccup ran after the tall redhead.

"Alright! Who wants to watch Spongebob!" Anna walked through the door.

"Isn't that show for little kids?" Flynn remarked.

"I actually think it's too mature for Anna." Jack replied. Anna said nothing. The living room was a mess. The glass table next to the sofa was shattered and glass littered the floor.

"What the –" Flynn started. Anna didn't want to hear what her friend had to say. She ran up the stairs.

"Elsa?"

"Anna let me go in first, it could be dangerous. Or - " Kristoff and Anna stood closet to Elsa's bedroom door.

"No! She's my sister!" A wave of panic flooded over Anna as she quickly turned the door handle.

Elsa wasn't home. But her room was even worse off that the living room which was odd for neat freak Elsa. Papers were strewn all over the room. All the clothes in the closet had been tossed to the ground. The sheets on the bed were no made like usual but instead left in a clump on the floor.

" Is this blood?" Rapunzel pointed to the corner of the dresser. There was a substantial amount of blood puddled in the corner.

"What's this?" Jack picked up a stack of papers sitting in the back of the closet. That pile was the only collection of items in the room that was organized.

"Pitch was the only person in this house with her?" Kristoff asked Anna who was starting to hyperventilate. Anna felt nothing but fright. It was terrifying to know whatever caused this disaster was in her house as some point.

"I – I'm going to call her." Anna started to walk out the room, when Jack grabbed her wrist.

"These papers… we all need to look at these. Merida and Hiccup too."

Hiccup

"Merida! Hey, Merida! Wait up!" Hiccup jogged after the tall redhead for what seemed to be half an hour. It wasn't long before she halfway to her house down the block. By the time Hiccup was even remotely close the front door, it was already closed and locked.

"Merida! Open up! C'mon!" Hiccup banged his hand against the door.

He could hear a click and the unhooking of a latch before the door opened again. But, Merida stood in the door way clearly blocking Hiccup's entrance. "Why?"

"What do you mean "why"? Aren't we together?" Hiccup tried to take a step forward only for Merida to cut him off.

"I know what you think of me." Merida leaned to one leg and up a hand on her hip. _Rapunzel is rubbing off on her._

"What are you talking about? I- If you are talking about being violent and slightly abusive I told you before, I don't mind. This isn't-"

"No, Hiccup! I talkin' about Elsa!" Merida backed up out of the doorway. "You all think I don't care about her! But I do!"

"I don't think that, Merida!"

"You do! I see it in your eyes. Every time I tell off Elsa you look away from me. And everyone gave me a funny look when I decided not to go to Anna's house, just now. "

"I don't –"

Merida pounded her fist against the wall. "You do! You think I'm heartless and-"

_Why is she so stubborn?_ "Merida, listen to me. Just calm down, for a sec-"

"Tell me to calm down again I will shoot an arrow- " Before she could finish. Hiccup took a step and swept Merida into a kiss.

Merida

She could feel her legs get weaker and weaker the longer Hiccup kissed her. It wasn't long before Merida slumped to the floor. By the time the kiss ending, Merida's face was flushed and out of breath. It was frustrating that she always lost her strong composure when Hiccup kissed her. "W-what did you think you're doing?!"

"Nothing we haven't done all those other times we were playing video games." Hiccup knelt to Merida's level. "Besides, it's the only way to get you to listen to me. Mer, I look away because I see how sad Elsa's situation makes you and I don't like seeing you like that. But you are too stubborn to let anyone else see that."

"Then why haven't you told the group about us yet? We were supposed to tell them last week. And- and you didn't say anything." Merida felt like she was going out of mind. Her friends thought she couldn't care less about Elsa. And she was acting like a total girl. _You are a girl. **Doesn't mean I have to act like it.**_

"I didn't tell them because we planned to before Elsa came. I didn't know if you wanted her to know as well. " Merida could feel herself reddening even more as Hiccup's face inched closer. Instead of meeting his gaze head on, Merida turned her head.

"Well. It doesn't matter. I don't need to be dependent on some boy."

"Hey, do I look like some boy to you?" Hiccup succeeded in looking more attractive but the allure fell as Hiccup's voice cracked at "boy."

Merida gave a smirk. "Yeah, you're super manly." She started to get to her feet. But something changed in Hiccup. He was suddenly serious again.

"Hey. I am your boyfriend, right? I mean I know I'm weak and slow and you would probably be protecting me from harassers rather than the opposite, but I'm crazy about you and..."

Hiccup

He knew he was blabbering but for some reason he couldn't stop. Suddenly, Merida kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand, lifting him to his feet. "Ugh! Stop jabbering! If I turn any redder my face will match my hair." Hiccup felt Merida hold his hand tighter. It was silent way of telling him she wasn't ready to let go without giving up dominance.

"We should leave, before my mom gets home."

"Good idea." Hiccup attempted to take the initiative and guided Merida through the door but he forgot his shoelaces were untied from running earlier and tripped. Merida grabbed his arm in an attempt to lift him up but his flailing caused her to fall with him.

The end result was Merida crouched over Hiccup, their faces barely touching. _Aren't I supposed to be on top?_

"You're such a klutz!" Merida complained. Hiccup turned red. Merida continued to laugh and Hiccup took this as a golden opportunity to sneak another kiss. Hiccup could rolled over until Merida was underneath him as he deepened the kiss. As always Merida was hesitant in her kisses and it was up to him to be aggressive for once.

When it was over, the couple laid side by side on their backs staring at the ceiling. Merida turned ever so slightly so her head rested in the crook of Hiccup's neck. "Maybe you are a little manly…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I just had a massive writer's block and a killer time trying to type up a scene with Mericup while maintaining their personalities. I don't think I did very well but please review and let me know how I can make Mericup better ( I am sorry if I disappointed anyone). There will be more chapter up in the next couple of days. (One is already written). So look out for that. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. <strong>


	6. Searching

The room was silent as everyone let the pictures and hospital notes soak in. The doorknob started to jiggle and then it slowly opened.

There in the doorway stood the missing Elsa. She turned around and walked through the door smiling. Then she turned to the group of friends sitting on the glass shard covered couch. "No you boys need to leave, now. I don't care if its through the front door or what. You can even use a window. But you need to leave now."

"No Elsa we need to talk about Pitch. What are these hospital records about?" Anna looked at her sister.

"Anna, we can talk about this, later. But the boys have to leave now!"

"No one is leaving to you explain everything!"

"Anna, get them out!" Elsa yelled. She had never yelled so violently at her sister. Anna was stunned into silence. Rapunzel stood up.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" She reached out for Elsa but the blonde swung her hand away.

"I already told you. Kristoff, Flynn, Hiccup, and Jack all need to leave. "

Jack

"Why?" Jack was tired of being cast away and thought of as a lost puppy. Elsa was an intelligent girl; she had a brain of her own. She did not need to listen to Pitch so religiously. "Because Pitch said so?"

"No! I just want you to leave!" Elsa started to cry, burying her face in her hands.

Jack softened his voice. "Why?" He reached for Elsa's shoulder this time more determined to touch the girl than Rapunzel was.

"Don't touch me." Elsa turned to move away but she wasn't fast enough and Jack managed to yank her scarf from around her shoulders.

There was silence. Jack didn't know what he wanted to do more, hug Elsa or punch Pitch in the face.

"He did this didn't he." Jack demanded softly.

Without a word Elsa turned away trying to hide the slash marks around her neck and shoulders.

"I'm going to bed." Elsa moved toward the stairs.

Merida

"Wait! I just want us all to see something first. " Merida stood up. And moved to the kitchen. She had completely forgotten about the camera perched discreetly on the kitchen countertop.

Merida quickly grabbed and pressed the replay button.

"_Get your ass back here."_ Pitch's voice rang throughout the living room as everyone except Elsa watched the video.

"_WHAT'S HIS NAME!" _Pitch slapped Elsa and she fell into the table. Anna gasped and Elsa grabbed the camera.

"Hey!" Merida yelled. She was surprised. Merida knew Pitch treated Elsa horribly but not like that. But now she had proof. She could tell the police about this. This was her moment to save Elsa.

Merida tried to wrestle the camera from Elsa but the blonde refused to let go until the camera fell. The film rolled out and Elsa grabbed it. Merida chased after her trying to get to the film.

"We are trying to help you!" Merida yelled.

"I do not need help!" Elsa yelled as she placed the film on a burner. Merida was no longer frustrated. She was just confused. What she doing something wrong here? When she doesn't help Elsa yells at her. When she does help Elsa still pushes her away. Merida just watched the fire reflect off Elsa blue eyes as the film slowly melted away and a plastic burning scent wafted through the room. Rapunzel, and Anna sat dumbfounded with their boyfriends next to them. Flynn was holding the fallen camera.

Merida grabbed Elsa. "What do you need then?"

"To get some rest." Elsa shrugged off Merida and walked up the stairs stoically.

Jack followed after a few minutes but Flynn grabbed him. "That's not a good idea."

"Don't worry I don't intend to talk to her. " Jack said. Merida could careless as she stormed out of the house.

Jack

He walked up to Elsa's room and saw the light was on. He quickly slipped a slip of paper under the door and hoped she got the note.

…

He was still awake playing Tap Tap on his phone when a message came through ruining his game. It did not take long before his annoyance changed to joy. It was Elsa. She had gotten the note with his number on it.

"_Are you awake?"_ Elsa still typed full sentences in her texts, interesting.

"**I am. "**

"_I'm scared. "_ Jack's anger dissipated immediately.

"**Of Pitch?**"

" _I do not know."_

"**Did he hurt you?"** No response.

"**Do you love him?"**

"_I am supposed to."_

"**And do you?"** Jack needed to know if he at least had a chance.

"_Not anymore."_

"**Why not?"**

"_I do not know."_

"**What do you know?"**

"_That your mother, my mother, and Hiccup's mother all met with Pitch's father. They all met him on their own, 2 days before they died or went missing. And Peter Black is trying to cover it up. "_

"**Is that why you are dating Pitch Black to get close to his father?"** Hope swelled within Jack. But that hope died as Elsa didn't reply.

"**Why are you dating Pitch?"**

"_I think he is my half brother." _ Jack thought about it a few seconds.

"**But wouldn't that mean Peter Black had an affair with your mother?" **No reply.

"**Do I have a chance?** Except this last message remained unsent as Jack turned over.

Elsa

She was feeling particularly high due to the painkillers and anxiety pills.

"**But wouldn't that mean Peter Black had an affair with your mother?"** Elsa didn't know what to type. And instead wrote:

"_What if I left Pitch?"_ Elsa never clicked the send button.

… The Next Day…

Flynn

"Okay! We are here to figure out the secret behind Elsa's hospital records!" Anna said as she dropped the large pile of papers down on the table. The entire group, save Elsa, was gathered in the back room of a café.

"So we have the files, the pictures, and all the background knowledge Punz and Merida can give us. What are were looking for specifically." Flynn sat down.

"Anything, that can give us more dirt on Pitch." Kristoff said.

The pile was arbitrarily divided into four packets, one packet per couple and one for Jack. It was clear that Pitch wasn't always violent. At first, the hospitals notes were of check ups and annual shots. It gradually became a matter of infected slash wounds on Elsa's arms which the doctor thought to be "self- inflicted." Then, there was a gap in the times from the last doctor note to the one after Elsa's relationship with Pitch became official. After that period, the notes were of burn marks, slashes, bruises, and anxiety pills, all of which were written down as "signs of abuse."

The latter of the doctor records were what Rapunzel and Flynn were looking at. "Do you want me to look at them by myself?" Flynn whispered to Rapunzel who was tearing up.

"No. I'm okay. I just never realized they were so bad…" Rapunzel continued to skim through the photos.

"Stop looking at the pictures. The only way I'm going to let you continue looking at this is if you just read the reports. And I'll get you some hot chocolate. Do you want whipped cream?"

"Always." Rapunzel shot him a watery smile clearly trying to convince him she was okay. _She's failing. _Flynn planted a quick kiss on her forehead before going to the counter to order.

No POV

"Guys look at this." Hiccup beckoned everyone but continued to stare at the paper. "The doctor's name is Tooth."

"So what?" Jack walked over and looked at the file over Hiccup's shoulder.

"What Hiccup is saying that Tooth is the same name as the receptionist at school." Merida explained.

"You mean the one with the neon green hair, golden eyes, ridiculous amount of purple eye shadow and that absurd gold necklace that is extremely interesting in Anna?"

"That's the one, Kristoff."

"You know I could just have really bad eyes. But this lady does not look like Tooth." Kristoff pointed at the picture. The woman had blonde hair, hazel eyes and looked completely normal and bland.

"But look here. On the bottom is says she quit to get a job in a high school. She quit last year. And it's the same year Ms. Tooth came to Everhills." Jack pointed out.

"That still doesn't explain why she looks so different." Kristoff mumbled.

"Well, we can ask her that tomorrow." Rapunzel rose with a newfound sense of hope.

"But she is just the doctor. She's not important."

"Kristoff, look at all these reports. Tooth's signature is on every one of these. That means she has seen Elsa regularly for the past two years! That's a long time. There is no way Elsa saw the same doctor for that long without letting a few secrets leak. And chances are, Ms. Tooth is the doctor. You do not just quit being doctor with a PhD making tons of money to become a teacher out the blue. Something is missing in the equation." Jack stood up.

"So what, we walk up to her and say,' We totally weren't stalking you but we found out about your time in Neverglades and all the times you've met with Elsa Winters? What are we even asking her for?" Kristoff argued.

"All I want is for Elsa to get away from that creep. And for some reason she isn't despite all the pain he is putting her through. I say we go to Tooth as ask her why Elsa can't let go." Anna interrupted.

"Hey, guys. Why is everyone standing up?" Flynn walked in with two trays of hot chocolates.

"Come here and I'll tell you what we found out." Rapunzel gently yanked her boyfriend to the seat.


	7. Family

The group marched through the front doors of Everhills High School like an army ready to conquer. Anna held the pile of doctor records while Kristoff held the photos. Rapunzel held the school yearbook with the pages about Ms. Tooth's arrive to Everhills bookmarked. The others stood around the paper holders with a look of ferocity on their face. All of them were focused on their mission. That was, all of them except Jack.

_**Flashback **_

**Elsa, what are you doing today afterschool?**

_Going to a friend's house, why?_

**Which friend?**

Jasmine's, why?

**Really? Cuz I thought Jasmine has her one-month anniversary with Aladdin today, but I could be wrong. **No Response.

**I just want to know why you are avoiding me.**

Don't take it personally, Jack. I'm not avoiding you, really. I'm just staying away from you.

**You do realize that is the exact same thing, right?**

_It won't be for long, promise._

**You are going to Pitch's house, aren't you?**

Once again there was no response. Though, a response was not needed, as Jack already knew the answer to the question. He was beginning to wonder why Elsa was even texting him.

_**Present**_

Jack looked across the hall at the platinum blonde carefully stacking her books in her locker. As if she already knew he was there, Elsa looked up to meet Jack's gaze. He could see her cheeks turned red, though, of course she would deny it.

"Mission Get-Tooth-To-Tell-Us-The-Truth starts~ now!" Anna declared as she marched toward the receptionist desk. She didn't get far as she tripped over her shoelaces. "Actually it starts now, forward men!" Merida rolled her eyes as Anna dusted herself off.

Rapunzel 

"Ms. Tooth!" Rapunzel yelled capturing the attention of the green haired lady. "My friends and I had a question.

"Okay, sho-"

"Well actually a couple-" Hiccup interjected.

"That's fi-"

"Possibly a few. " Anna corrected.

"Rapun-"

It kinda depends how you answer the questions, I suppose." Flynn explained

"Well then yo-"

"You don't mind if you ask them right?" Kristoff asked

"Well-"

"Were you or were you not Elsa Winter's regular doctor before changing professions and coming to Everhills?" Jack finished.

"You all are clearly… excited about what I have to say. However, I hate to disappoint but I am not and never was Elsa Winter's physician."

"Darn, Anna looks like we totally missed the target here. Too bad we had these transfer papers saying that Elsa's previous physician moved to Everhills. We should just call Pitch; he would definitely help. I mean, he's so controlling and all he would love to know all the deep dark secrets Elsa told her doctor, of the same name Tooth." Merida's intentions were clear, "fess up or we'll bring out the big guns." Rapunzel had to commend her friend.

"You all are smart enough not to call Pitch about this. Elsa's boyfriend would go ballistic." Tooth said nonchalantly flipping through student files.

"You're right. But, Elsa just returned to Everhills less than two weeks ago, and no one knows she is dating Pitch Black except us and those who knew her before she transferred." Jack concluded.

"Please, Tooth! Elsa could be in danger. We would do nothing to hurt her and you know it. Anything you tell us will be confidential." Rapunzel forcibly closed the files so Tooth could look at her.

"Besides, I've maintained a no tardiness records since elementary school and I just ruined it 5 minutes ago. Please tell us, so I destroyed my record for decent reason." Hiccup begged. Rapunzel gave him a small smile.

"Fine. But it's not safe to talk about such matters out here. Come to my office." Tooth stood, opening the half door for the group to walk through.

No POV

Tooth's office was filled with tens of hundreds of pictures. All of them were littered around her office like little diamonds. It was clear from the expensive and unique frames that each photo held sentimental value.

"Oh! Please don't mind the pictures. They are of my nieces and nephews. Please sit. I would rather just tell you my story instead of answering questions so you all can truly understand why I've done the things I done, okay?" Tooth took a slip of coffee. Kristoff took note of the quiver in her thin fingers as she held the mug like it was her lifeline.

"I am the oldest in rather large family. I mean you can see from my family photos, right?" Tooth gestured to the photo covered walls and desk. "Yes, such families have traditions. My family was a family of dentists. Of course, all children were free to choose their own profession, but dentistry is where most of our gifts lay. I was a child prodigy in the fields of science and math and became a physician rather early in life, around 24. Though, it wasn't dentistry it was a well paying good that would carry me through medical school. Anyone want any water or something?'

The group shook their heads, urging her to continue. "In my second year at the hospital I was given a new patient, Elsa Winters." Tooth turned to Anna. "It's hard imagining your sister the way she is now. She used to be so kind, and open, but so… sad." Tooth sat down. "It was clear she was not happy at the boarding school and she was self harming. She denied it at first but after the first couple of months she started open up to me."

"About being my half sister?" Anna asked.

"I saw the argument in the courtyard yesterday. You all have to believe me when I say she was devastated when she found out. Elsa began to see me more often for infected cuts and sometimes just to talk, vent. She was always so alone. She ate lunch by herself, walked to classes by herself and ate dinner by herself. I think after awhile the isolation became comforting to her. But, I was going through finals for college and had to take off time from work."

Tooth scanned through the different files. Finally, she pulled out a photo of a bruise on Elsa's wrist and the corresponding doctor's report. "When I go back Elsa was excited to let me know of her new boyfriend, Pitch. A couple of weeks later she came back for that bruise that she claimed she did herself. But you guys have seen the photo. This clearly does not look like something one could do to oneself. And they progressively became worse. There were slash marks on the back of her arms and more bruises. I had to start prescribing her painkillers for all the injuries."

Tooth dipped her head. "Y'know, Anna, despite all the mess your parents put her through she sobbed like a child when they died. After their death, the bruises changed to open wounds. Elsa started to open up about Pitch. Apparently, he was always sweet to her but every once in a while he'd snap. He likes to dominate and possess things but what he wants most is Elsa's love. She never explained why he was like that but I suspect it has to do with negligence on his parents' parts. Some sick part of his brain thinks hurting Elsa will make her love him more."

"But why did you come here?" Kristoff interrupted.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Pitch is a monster whether intentionally so or not. And Elsa is a sweet girl. She only wants to find people who truly care about her, people she can trust, and Pitch clearly doesn't meet the criteria. So I was going to go to the police about it." Tooth straightened up the files and pushed them to the side. "If you do anything to help Elsa, make sure the officials don't find out about it. Black Industries runs deeper than you think. The police don't care. Their job is just to report every dispute to Peter Black and that is exactly what happened in my case. Pitch found out and before I knew it there were figures following me home and co-workers whispering about me. I knew what was going to happen, they were going to make me disappear."

"So you just left Elsa alone to deal with Pitch?"

"By the time it happened Rapunzel and Merida had entered Neverglades Boarding School. I figured childhood friends would help her!"

"Help her from what? She wasn't always scared of him What made her scared?" Jack yelled.

"Isn't obvious? Family. She can be scared of him in the select times he cracks. But she isn't when he is calm, when he doesn't know what she's doing. She could have left whenever she wanted. But she was looking for her family. She found out her mother had an affair with Peter Black. She wanted to be around someone blood related who wanted her around. And I suspect living with Anna makes her want that even more. She's afraid of what little family she had."

"I love my sister! What would make her think I didn't want her?"

"Anna, calm down." Kristoff said as he grabbed her hand gently.

"No! What do I have to prove that I care about her?"

"It's not your fault Anna. Your parents made her feel like she was completely unwanted in your family and then abandoned her miles away from home. Elsa just wants to be certain without any confusion that she is loved. That's all. "

The conversation didn't last long after that. Most of the group was already out the door when Tooth said, "Jack, I want to talk to you alone."

"About what?" Jack stopped short.

"About your infatuation with Elsa Winters."

Elsa

She paced around the bathroom. Pitch was in his bedroom waiting for her. She thought when the time came that she would give herself to him, she would be ready. But, right now all she could think about was Jack. As if he knew she was thinking of him a text came through.

**Are you still avoiding me?**

_I told you, I'm not avoiding you!_

**It's okay if you are. Just know that I love being around you whether we are dating or not, I don't care. I just enjoy hearing your voice and the way your head feels on my shoulder. I don't know if it's love but you are the first and last person I think about everyday.**

Elsa watched as her tears fell to the phone's screen. For some reason this wave of sadness would not dissipate. She just stood in the bathroom, in her fancy underwear, crying over a love she could not pursue. _Love? Is that what I feel for Jack? __**Possibly, but it is also what you should feel for Pitch.**_

Suddenly the door slammed open. In the doorway stood Pitch.

**AN Message****:**

**Hey guys! I hope you all like the chapter. Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I really appreciate it. 3**


	8. Christmas: Merida and Hiccup

******Hey Everyone! I am posting my AN at the top of the chapter this time because I want to prevent confusion. To celebrate Christmas I will be posting four chapters that are more drabble like. Each drabble will feature a couple. These mini chapters have nothing to do with the plot. And speaking of the plot I plan to be uploading 3 more chapters that do pertain to the plot before January. So in all there should be about 7 chapters uploaded this December. Secondly, a lot of people ask me when I will updating. I never do will with a hardcore schedule but I always try to upload 2 to 4 chapters each month. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :3**

**-Loverofanime1324**

The doorbell rung. Merida ran to get it. Outside stood Hiccup clad in khaki colored, pleated dress pants. On the top he wore a green velvet blazer that hung onto his lanky torso messily. It revealed a plaid red and white shirt and a white tie with small black Nighfuries on it.

"Sorry, I tried to not to clash but it didn't really work."

"Yeah, it didn't work at all. But you tried. What are our plans for today?" Merida reached for her jacket.

"Nothing but surprises. You don't mind if I bring Toothless right? "

"I don't. But where are we go-"

Hiccup placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "It's a surprise." Merida turned scarlet. He grabbed her hand dragging her out the door.

"Hiccup, your shoes are untied!" Merida laughed. It was too late. Hiccup had already tripped and was currently swearing over his untied shoes laces. "And I need my backpack."

"Nope! I'm paying for everything today. Let's go Bud." He signaled for Toothless to follow suit.

…

"Where's the rest of the dress?" Merida shouted.

Hiccup chuckled at his girlfriend's shouts of horror as he sat in the waiting room. He chose the dress that she was now obligated to wear into the restaurant. It was a sleeveless hunter one that fell to her mid thigh. It had black lace on the bodice that tied into a halter around her neck. Merida was used to jeans and long sleeve shirts. Making her wear a dress that required her legs, arms and a bit of her cleavage to be revealed was like asking her to strip naked.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Merida shouted again. Merida ran out of the dressing room bare foot. The dress was amazing on her as expected, but her hair straightened and falling free around her shoulders made the look that much more breathtaking. _How did they manage to straighten her hair? _ As if to answer his question five women ran out of the dressing room as well, sweat dripping down their faces, hair frayed, clothes ruffled, and practically shoeless.

"Look at what I have." Hiccup smirked, holding up a pair of black pumps.

"No way. I'd rather go barefoot." Merida glared at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But you are not allowed to enter the restaurant barefoot." One of the troubled dressing room attendants said.

"That's fine. I'm going home."

"We took a cab here, Merida. It was over 4 miles and I'm the one with the money."

"Just give me the stinking shoes, Hiccup. And stop laughing at me, Toothless." Merida shot a glance at the black furred, green-eyed cat that was looking smugly at her.

…

Half an hour later, Merida was able to successfully tiptoe her way to the dinner table and only trip a couple of times per step.

"Please tell me why you are making me go through all of this?" Merida whispered between gritted teeth before she shoved a fork full of chicken Parmesan into her mouth.

"Because Toothless likes playing with his friends outside, I like this restaurant, and for once I'm not the clumsy one."

Merida took a peek outside to see the dark cat pouncing around with his buddies. "Well Merry Christmas, Hiccup." She angrily whipped her mouth with her napkin.

"Do you want to exchange gifts now?" Hiccup said, clearly trying to ignore Merida's obvious anger.

"Here," Merida tossed a medium sized box at him. Hiccup fumbled, in his attempt to catch it. "And I'm the clumsy one." Merida growled. He opened it slowly. In the box was a thick obsidian ring with a Nightfury on it. Next to it was a brand new screwdriver. (He broke his old one trying to build a mini roller-coaster for Toothless.) "How did you know I wanted this?" Hiccup asked excitedly.

"The same way you knew I hated dresses, pumps, and my getting my hair straightened. It was obvious." Merida scowled.

"Here's yours." Hiccup pushed a rather large box under the table toward Merida. She gave him a suspicious look and opened it. Carefully pulling it out of the box, Merida held up her new ivory bow with oak arrows with silver tips.

"Hiccup, you didn't… Where did you even find this!" Merida exclaimed.

"I got it custom made."

"Are these- are these little Nightfuries on the…"

"Yep. I gotta get you remember me somehow, right?"

"Hiccup…" Merida got up quickly, dragging Hiccup behind her. Only she could barely walk and had to let him guide into the waiting room again. There, she sat on the couch and pulled him down so he was straddling her. She unsuccessfully tried to flip her hair to one side and gave up as she realized feminine acts of flirtation weren't her forte. Merida moved in on Hiccup again wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. Hiccup responded with a slight moan and leaning into her more.

After a while, Hiccup pulled away, panting.

"Was that okay?" Merida was blushing furiously. _Wait, Merida's blushing.** She always blushes.** It's cute.** Borderline adorable.**_

Hiccup looked at her wide-eyed. "Well- I… it... was- uh huh! It was … uh huh."

Merida turned redder and stood up.

"Here, let me show you something." Hiccup guided her to the mirror. "Turn around." He turned her around so her back was to his front.

He placed a small velvet box in Merida's hands. "Two gifts? Hiccup you didn't have to-"

"Just open it."

Merida snapped open the box revealing a small golden necklace. It had a bear holding up a bow as if it had just shot an arrow. Hiccup picked it up to bring to her neck and latch it. It rested right on top of her chest in between the two lace straps. "Hiccup it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Merida froze. "Cheesy?"

"Uh huh."

"So uh- next time what should I say?"

"So there's going to be a next time, huh." Merida smirked.

"No.- I'm mean definitely because of Valentine's day and- But it won't be the same surprise. Well- unless you liked this surprise- but if I did it again it wouldn't be a surprise. You could act-"

"Shut up already." Merida leaned into her boyfriend and kissed him. "Y'know the dress really is beautiful."

"I tried." Hiccup smirked

…

Toothless sat outside waiting for his human to return. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the Christmas lights on the restaurant. He didn't understand what it read of course. But for some reason he couldn't look away from the red and green fluorescent bulbs that spelt M-E-R-R-Y C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S.


	9. End of the Week

**This chapter is a continuation of the plot. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsa's mind was suddenly filled with curses. She had only had her underwear on. Where was she supposed to put her phone? As the door slammed open she slipped her phone into the back of her underwear.<p>

"What are to doing in here?" Pitch stood in the doorway shirtless, his pants already unzipped.

Elsa pretended to be grabbing for the toilet paper. "Pitch, you do know girls take a while in the bathroom." As she ripped off a piece of toilet paper she felt her phone slip from the lace bindings and slide into the toilet. Luckily, the sound of three ply toilet paper tearing was louder than the _plunk_ of her phone into the water.

Elsa got up walking toward Pitch. "Pitch about- " He cut her off with a kiss. Elsa automatically tensed up. She heard him growl, clearly begging for entry. Elsa tried to pull away but Pitch grabbed her bare waist with his cold hands. His hands were just cold enough to make her gasp allowing Pitch to slip his tongue in her mouth. _Let Me Go!_

Elsa only became more nervous as Pitch slowly laid her on his bed. "I wish you had kept your clothes on. I wanted to enjoy taking them off myself."

"Pitch –"

" Hmm?" Pitch started kissing Elsa's neck, working on a hickey.

"Have you ever considered that we may be related?" He stopped.

"Why would you think that?"

"Your father met my mother bef-"

"We are not talking about this again." Pitch sat up, turning away from Elsa.

"Pitch! This is important."

"Oh, really? Please enlighten me."

"I could be your half sister! Does that mean nothing to you? Would you sleep with your own sister?"

"Your are right. I wouldn't sleep with my sister." Pitch started playing with Elsa's hair. "But you are not my sister. There is no way I could be attracted to a sister of mine the way I am to you." He slowly slipped off a bra strap.

_How do I stop him now?__** You don't. **_

Elsa let out a whimper.

"What's wrong?" Pitch said gently caressing her cheek.

"Pitch, I do not want to do this."

"What?"

"You heard me."

" Elsa, I shower you in expensive gifts, give you my undivided attention... I do everything for you. Why do you keep resisting this?" Pitch gripped her upper arm.

"Do you love me?"

He let go, turning his head.

"Look at me, Pitch. Look at these bruises. Look at these scars." She grabbed his face turning it her way.

"I can't."

"Why not? I have to look at them everyday I get dressed!"

"I need you, Elsa."

"Needing me and loving me are two different things. "

"They are not. I can prove it to you. " Pitch moved onto Elsa again.

"No. No, Pitch! Please stop!" Elsa pushed against Pitch's chest. "Let me go, Pitch!" Elsa didn't know when or how, but suddenly she was completely naked. Pitch moved to take off his pants, his breath heavy.

Elsa pressed her legs against each other tightly. Pitch tried to open them, cursing under his breath. He grabbed a leg and pressed down on bruise. Elsa let out a cry of pain and momentarily released tensions on her legs. Pitch took that opportunity to position himself between her legs.

"Jack!" Pitch froze for a second. Elsa didn't plan to say that. It just happened. That was the only person she wanted right now. She knew if it was anyone, Jack would definitely be the one to save her right now.

"Don't ever say that name again!" Elsa's cheek burned from Pitch's slap. "You are mine, no one else's!" _Jack.__** Don't be the stupid damsel in distress.**__ There's nothing wrong with being one.__** There is when you know Jack is no where in the vicinity. C'mon grow some balls. **__ I'm a girl…__** Girls have the real the balls in this world. Didn't you know that? **_Elsa slammed her forehead against Pitch's. She watched as he rolled off the bed, gripping his head in pain. She pushed him into the wall, causing his head to slam against the windowpane. Before he could recuperate, Elsa grabbed the silver key resting on a nightstand and ran to unlock the door. She also grabbed the small amount of clothes she could hold on the floor and locked Pitch inside his room.

_Bang! Bang! _"Elsa, Open the damn door!

**Jack**

It's been hours. Actual hours since he had heard from Elsa. Her phone wasn't picking up and he had been rejected from Pitch's house multiple times. Now, Jack sat cross-legged on the ground in front of Pitch's mansion. Jack got up deciding to head to Elsa's house. _Maybe she just went home after visiting Pitch. __**You know that's not the case. **_

He had just pulled up at Elsa's house when he saw Pitch standing on the front porch. He was banging on the door, his face red. "Elsa, open the door! I know you're home!"

Jack was already halfway to the porch when he said, "If she isn't opening up now then she trying to send you a message. You're just too dense to realize it yet. "

"You…" Pitch turned around, his eyes were in slits.

"I'm surprised that with all the upper class education you've gotten the only word you can muster to say is 'you'."

"You are the reason she doesn't love me anymore!"

"It's not my fault. It's yours. You're a monster!"

"I may be a monster but at least she cared about me enough to sleep with me. You would be supposed to see how large those breasts are with such a ski-"

_THUD. _Pitch fell to the ground. He spat out a wad of blood. "Brute."

"You wanna see a brute? Fine." Jack walked over the fallen Pitch and continued to punch him. He didn't even stop when Pitch stopped speaking. He continued even though, it had been a while since Pitch's body had gone limp.

**Elsa**

"What are you doing? Jack, get off him!" Elsa marched up the stairs with the rest of the group behind her.

"I- I thought you were inside…"

Elsa looked at the blood. There were flecks of blood all over his clothes, his hair, and his hands. There was savage look in Jack's eyes. Pitch was limp on the ground. There was blood leaking from his mouth, bruises all over his face. His collared shirt was torn in various places and was completely wrinkled. Elsa dropped to the ground, shaking him awake.

"Pitch, you need to go home."

Pitch slowly sat up, wincing from the pain. "Not unless you come back with me."

"Pitch we're done."

"No, we aren't!" He tried to grab Elsa's wrist only to be stopped by a still pissed off Jack.

"You heard her. It's over." Elsa glanced at Jack who was suddenly lifting Pitch up by the collar.

"I'll be back…" Pitch yanked himself from Pitch's grasp and walked toward his Porsche.

**Jack**

"Let's get you cleaned up." Elsa said silently. "Can you guys stay downstairs for a while?" Elsa gently grabbed Jack's wrist dragging him into the house and up the stairs.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna tried to stop her sister.

"Don't worry, Anna. We won't be long."

…

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Elsa sat on a tall stool. Nothing had been said between them for the last ten minutes. Jack just looked at Elsa's long white eyelashes. Her hair was slightly frayed as it fell around her shoulders. Though her skin was extremely pale as usual, her lips were pink. That same shade of pink was present on only one cheek.

Jack tried to yank his hand away from her grip. But her slender fingers managed to grip his hand even tighter. With the same gentleness as before, she continued to wrap gauze around his fist.

"He hit you again didn't he?"

Elsa finished with the wrapping and grabbed a cloth to wipe the blood from Jack's hair. The entire time she remained silent. Jack felt something seize up inside of him. "He did, didn't he?" Jack caressed Elsa's face. She didn't move from his touch like before. Unlike before, Elsa leaned her head against his hand.

"Elsa. Talk to me. " She started crying. Jack pulled her down so she sat on his lap. Elsa's back was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her collarbone. Elsa gripped his arms.

"No, let me go."

"Do you really want me to?" Elsa said nothing.

Jack raised his head so he was speaking in her ear, "I love you."

Elsa turned around. Jack kissed her. She pulled away moving toward the door. Jack followed quickly and kissed her, making sure the door remained closed.

"Jack, stop it," Elsa panted ever so slightly.

"I will, but only if you really want me to." Jack moved in on her neck until he saw a little pink hickey toward the back of her neck. "Pitch."

"Jack – I…"

"Look I'm not going to force you to do anything. But please, tell me if I at least have a chance by the end of the week please." Jack glanced at Elsa who touched her lips gently. "Hey… Uh- D-did you sleep with him?" Elsa's eyes widened but she said nothing. Abruptly, he stood leaving his crush in the bathroom alone.

**Kristoff**

Jack walked down the stairs quietly. But Kristoff could still hear him. Without turning around he asked, "So how's everything?"

"It's fine. Elsa just finished cleaning me up."

"Not to be offensive, but dude you totally lost it-" Flynn said, eagerly leaning over the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut it, Rider. We all know Pitch deserved it." Jack landed heavily on the couch, spreading his legs out so they were ontop of Kristoff's lap.

Kristoff grimaced. "Can you just not do that in front of the door next time."

"Well sorry if you don't want to see me punch the living day lights out of the same person who has been harassing Elsa for what, two years?" Jack retorted.

"Hey simmer down, Frostie. I just meant that I would prefer to actually get inside the house next time so I can watch from a safe distance." Anna punched Kristoff who was giving off a rather smug look.

"What?" Jack sat up.

"I'll video tape it, if it happens again." Merida suggested.

"I can animate it so it could look like Goku pummeling Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z." Hiccup pitched in.

Everyone looked at Rapunzel and Flynn. "What I'm more like a watch-from-behind-a-locked-door-so-Pitch-doesn't-know-I-was-watching kinda guy." Flynn smirked.

"Well, personally, I am very offended you didn't tell you were going to beat up Pitch. I wanted to join you." Everyone was silent staring at Rapunzel. The silence deepened when they realized she was serious.

"What did we say about your temper Punz." Flynn chided.

"This has nothing to do with my temper. I will actually hit him with a fryingpan. You don't believe me, but I'm serious."

"That's the problem, Punzie." Flynn started stroking his girlfriend's hair as if that would calm her down.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned around to see Elsa.

"We were just talking about how we were going to beat up that worthless boyfriend of yours." Merida said. Kristoff grimaced. He was prepared for a fight to break out. He could feel Anna was tense to. She was gripping his arm so tightly, he felt like it would never regain blood circulation.

**Jack**

"Ex- boyfriend. I broke up with him outside. Remember?" Elsa sat down calmly on the couch. Jack felt something seize in his chest. He leaned back and made the classic playboy sitting pose with his legs crossed, ankle to knee, and his hands casually behind his head. That was the only attempt he could make at pretending to be calm.

Everyone was silent again.

"T-That's great- like Awesome. I'm horrible. I will take out a tub of ice cream for you. Breakups are horrible. But it's still wonderful. But uh- Elsa does he know that? You weren't too clear about it." Anna stuttered.

"I'll be settling things with him by the end of the week." This time, Elsa was staring only at Jack, a small smile on her lips. He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I will posting every other chapter as a drabble. So the next one I post will be a drabble. And sorry for posting everything to the end of the month. I had a massive writer's block. :3<strong>

**-Loverofanime1324**


	10. Christmas: Rapunzel and Flynn

** This is a drabble chapter **

* * *

><p>"Please remind me why we are watching Paranormal Activity on Christmas?" Rapunzel whispered from behind her hair.<p>

"Because you are supposed to lean into me to protect you and be all romantic not hide behind your hair." Flynn said as he attempted to unravel his girlfriend, but she held her hair in place.

"I'm not hiding behind my hair!" Rapunzel shout-whispered.

"Then what are you doing right now and why are you whispering?"

"Distracting the ghosts so they don't notice the frying pan I'm hiding."

_She's crazy. __**She's your girlfriend.**__ I have a crazy girlfriend. _"Punz, you don't need a frying pan."

"Yes, I do!" Rapunzel gripped the pan so tightly her knuckles turned even whiter.

"No, you don't. You have me." Flynn insisted.

"Flynn, you fainted when you lost track of where that roach in your house was."

"It was huge!"

"So you had me come over to kill it?"

"I repeat. 'It was huge!'"

Rapunzel laughed, "It was the size of a raisin." Flynn started to mutter darkly under his breath. Something about 'huge ass raisins' and 'poisonous.' She released her hair from her death grip and caressed Flynn's face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being the more masculine one of the two of us." She smirked.

"Hey! Guys have feelings and fears too!" Flynn strategically placed a hand on Rapunzel's hip.

"I never said they didn't. It's about how you face your fears."

Flynn gave a lazy smile. "Well I have a fear right now that I'm going to overcome."

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"Making out with my girlfriend." Before she could reply, Flynn kissed her. As usual her lips were warm and she smelled vaguely like flowers. Rapunzel leaned in as she ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss drifted to the more passionate side and Flynn gently eased Rapunzel backwards so she was lying on the couch with him above her. She ran her fingers under his shirt; outlining the definition of his abs. Flynn shivered at her touch and moved in on her neck causing Rapunzel to moan in response.

Things started to get more heated and then Rapunzel opened her eyes as she felt Flynn's kisses get lower and lower, going past her collarbone. Then she saw it. It was spider crawling on the ceiling.

"Flynn."

"Hmm?" He mumbled still kissing her.

"Flynn, look at the ceiling."

"Why?"

"Flynn, just look!" He turned around and looked up. The spider seemed to look down at them.

"Shit."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? You're the one with the frying pan!"

"So what? I'll lend it to you!"

"No. I don't know how to use it! Just kill it yourself!"

"Seriously, Flynn! You just whack it! It's a spider!" Rapunzel was now standing up over her boyfriend, a hand on her hip. "And if you don't kill it right now, I'm leaving."

"That's a little dramatic don't you think?" Flynn sat up.

"It was watching us make out."

"Fine. " Flynn grabbed the frying pan and stood up. "Just turn on the light while I go get a chair."

Rapunzel tiptoed her way to the switch in case sudden movement would agitate the bug. _But spiders aren't bugs.__** It's an insect right?**__ No, I'm a pretty sure insects and bugs are the same things. __**Something with arch… **__Not arch. More like arach… __**Hehehe A rack.**_

"Anytime you're ready Punz." Flynn yelled. Rapunzel switched on the light. She heard a _BANG! _and the clatter of her frying pan on the floor. She looked over to her boyfriend was standing on a chair that was on a table. "Punzie."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Punzie the spider isn't here…"

"No…" The couple was silent. They barely moved. Their attention was purely to find the position of the runaway spider.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Everywhere…~" The Christmas ornaments rang from the front lawn.

"Hey! Punz, you have reindeers out there!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Yep. I got all Rudolphs because Rudolph is the cutest and-"

" Stay with me here. That means it could have been a shadow on the ceiling." Flynn continued.

"Right, from the antlers! That's why the spider disappeared when I turned on the lights! It was just a shadow." Rapunzel let go of a breath she was holding the entire time. "It was because you wanted to watch this stupid movie that I freaked out y'know."

"You know the movie was great. You just ruined the romantic atmosphere with the whole hair thing." The couple moved toward the couch.

"You should put your shirt back on my parent's will be coming back soon. So maybe we can chill in my bedroom or something." Rapunzel said.

"Sure thing." Flynn grabbed his shirt from the couch and the something black crawled from the shirt to the yellow couch.

"So the spider was real?" Rapunzel asked.

"Very real." Flynn confirmed.

Rapunzel charged at the creature while two handing a frying pan.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! When did you pick that up?" Flynn asked genuinely concerned for everyone's safety in this situation.

Rapunzel ignored him and slapped the spider with the side of the pan. But she missed and it fell to the carpet and scuttled toward the stairs. Rapunzel pursued and this time hit it with the flat side and nailed it.

"Thank God. I think that's good Rapunzel."

She continued to hit it with a ferocity that he would hate to have directed at him.

Flynn gently tapped her, "Hey, Punz, I think it's dead so-"

"No, it's still twitching!" Rapunzel proceeded to rapidly smacking the twitching life out of it.

Flynn grabbed her flrying pan wielding hand and looked into her eyes, "Punzie, it's dead."

Only then did she drop the pan and stand up dusting off her dress.

"You really did get dressed up today, didn't you?" Flynn said his face red. When wasn't sure if it was because she killed the spider and not he or because her dress was riding up a bit and he never took his girlfriend as the one to wear black lace underwear. He tried play it off with his typical bad boy stance, leaning against a wall, one sole of the foot against the wall and one hand behind his head. But he leaned a little too far and stumbled backgrounds. _Not smooth. **Not smooth at all.**_

Rapunzel blushed pulling down the dress. "Well you did too…" She said as he picked up her boyfriend, straightened his tie around his neck and fixed his collar.

"We should go out then." He concluded.

"Chinese?" She offered.

"Chinese." Flynn confirmed.

The couple walked around of the house hand in hand as the singing snow man sung, "And may all your Christmases be white~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed or PMed me. I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**-Loverofanime 1324**


End file.
